Hidden Evil
by xyzpet
Summary: People gone missing? Never fear, Chaotix Detective Agency is here! Maybe that's not such a good reason...
1. Something Happens

**Evil hides in the strangest places...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs**

**Chapter 1: Something Happens**

_What a beautiful day. _That's what I thought when I started out on my walk. Sonic had recently told me I needed to strengthen my legs after last time we went on an adventure. I had injured one of my tails during a battle and I wasn't used to walking for so long. Sonic ended up bringing me back home and let Knuckles finish the mission. Which he did of course, but it was a close call. I didn't want to let him down again so I started taking long walks in the morning. It was enjoyable, once my legs stopped hurting from walking so much and I could enjoy the scenery. But on this particular day everything changed.*

I was taking my usual route through the park when I saw a side trail I had never noticed before. I decided I could use a change from the monotonous routine. As I headed down the path I looked around and saw that the path turned up ahead. When I finally made it to the bend I walked around it and stared in awe. Ahead of me the trees became sparser as the trail led down to a beautiful valley. It was filled with many varieties of flowers while bushes lined the outer edge. In the center was a shockingly clear blue pond, sunshine sparkling on the surface. A lone tree stood by the pond, a tall oak creating a pool of shade beside the crystal water. I decided then and there that I would use this as a private relaxation spot. A place to get away from it all. Somewhere only I knew about. I never wondered why it was so empty. Why I was the only one who knew about it. Usually I'm a very logical person, thinking things through before I make a decision. I don't know what it was about that place. It was just so perfect. Too perfect...

_A few days later..._

"Hey Amy, have you seen Tails?" I asked.

"No, why?" Amy answered.

"I can't find him anywhere. He's not in his lab, or taking one of the planes for a spin. I don't know where else he would go. You have any ideas?"

"Maybe he's just hanging out with some friends. Don't worry so much."

"You know I can't help it. He's my bro. I get worried."

"He's growing up. Give him some space. You know he can take care of himself."

"You're right, but I still don't like it."

"Of course you don't. I don't expect you to, but you need to calm down. You're acting like the world's about to end."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. Now go do something important and let me finish my book."

"Fine." I said, dashing off. "Wait... did I just voluntarily go talk to Amy... I am worrying to much!"

"Sonic!" I heard Knuckles yell from up ahead.

"What is it?" I asked, skidding to a stop in front of him.

"I've given you plenty of time, so... WHERE ARE MY DIGGING CLAWS?!" He yelled at me.**

"Oh... um... I... I'll find them..." I stuttered.

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FOUND THEM YET?!"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Go... find... them... NOW!" He commanded.

"Okay." I said, running off to look for them. I was actually grateful for the distraction. It helped keep my mind off of Tails. Where could he have run off to?

By the time I found them Tails would be back, I was sure of it. But this story is getting to serious so we're going to switch over to Espio's perspective.

_While Sonic was searching for the digging claws..._

"Hey guys! Someone's coming!" Charmy shouted.

"Huh! What? Someone's coming!" Vector exclaimed, waking suddenly from his doze.

"Yeah! They're headed straight for the house!" Charmy confirmed.

"Really? Great! Finally some business!" Vector said happily.

"Yippee!" Charmy whooped, flying in celebratory circles.

"Guys, keep calm or they might leave." I warned.

We all waited for the doorbell to be sounded. Sitting in silence, hoping they weren't just someone passing by. Again. Vector yanked open the door as the doorbell sounded, surprising the rabbit standing on the doorstep.

"Hello, and welcome to the Chaotix detective agency!" Vector welcomed, before realizing who it was. "Cream?"

"Hi Mr. Vector!" Cream said cheerily.

"Uh, hi. What are you doing here?" Vector asked confusedly.

"Oh. Well I'm worried about Tails." Cream answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Well he was supposed to show me one of his new projects he's been working on today. I went over to his house, but he wasn't there. I asked Sonic, and he says he hasn't seen him in the past few days."

"So you came here... why?"

"We're detectives, remember?" I stated.

"Oh yeah! I mean, I knew that. So you want us to find him for you?"

"Yes, please. I'll pay of course. There's no need to bother him, I just want to know if he's okay." Cream told us.

"We'll find him." Vector promised.

"You bet we will! We're the Chaotix!" Charmy added.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't seen him in a while... but he did start going on walks through the park every morning recently." Cream offered.

"So we'll start there." I said.

"Come on guys, we better get started!" Vector said, dashing out the door. Cream stepped to the side, barely managing to avoid being trampled by the excited crocodile.

"Let's solve this mystery!" Charmy exclaimed, flying straight into the wall by the door. "Oops. Coming Espio?" He said as he flew out the door.

"Be right there." I called after him, locking the door and turning to Cream. "My apologies about the others' behavior." I told the young rabbit before running after them.

***Yes, I know that Tails does run a lot during the games, but technically he uses his twin tails as a propeller to run fast, and most of the time he hovers just over the ground.**

****What is he talking about? This is a reference to my previous story. If you have read it you should remember Knuckles was upset with Sonic because he had lost his digging claws last time they met.**

**A new adventure begins! What happened to Tails? Will he ever be found? Will Sonic ever find Knuckles's digging claws? Anything could happen next! AHH! A PIANO IS FALLING FROM THE SKY! Could this be any more unoriginal? THUD! Probably not that though...**


	2. A Charming Start

**A new chapter has arrived! Time for something to happen! Preferably something hilarious. So far this story is waaaaaay to serious for me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs**

**Chapter 2: A Charming Start**

"Uh, Vector?" Espio said.

"What is it Espio?" Vector questioned.

"Isn't the park the other way?" Espio asked.

"Well, um, yeah... we're going the long way around..." Vector finished lamely.

"Can we just turn around?" Espio asked.

"Fine with me."

"Okay then."

We turned around and pelted back past Cream. We continued running until they reached the park's main entrance, where we skidded to a halt and decided our next move.

"Let's get inside and start looking for clues." Espio said.

"We can't just go strutting through the main entrance! Then we might blow our cover!" Vector exclaimed, pulling Espio away from the entrance.

"Wait, you think someone took Tails!" I gasped.

"Of course!" Vector stated.

"If we were going to blow our cover, wouldn't we have done that by running full speed to the park?" Espio argued.

"But we didn't." Vector argued back.

"That's my point. No one-"

I kinda might've tuned out around here and started chasing a butterfly. But in my defense, it was a really pretty one. Anyway Vector called me over a while later when he and Espio had finished arguing, or, as Vector likes to call it, loudly discussing things.

"Okay guys, to make this seem more casual, not some kind of detectiving, Charmy's going to fly in through the front entrance. Espio, you follow him invisibly while I go around to the back entrance. We'll meet up on the third trail leading from the park. No one uses it because of how overgrown it's become over the years. Understand?" Vector asked. Espio nodded in understanding. I flew into the park.

I was headed toward the third trail, but suddenly the butterfly from the entrance fluttered by.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hey there!" he answered. (I can understand it because I'm a bee)

Suddenly an idea hit me, but a frisbee hit me too. I forgot the idea instantly, but it was still there, on the edge of my consciousness. "Bye!" I told the butterfly as I was dragged off by Espio, who was still invisible.

"...Bye." it called back. I think he was confused because to him I looked like I was randomly sliding backwards.

"So then, did you guys see anything suspicious on your way here?" Vector asked.

"Vector, I think walking across the park isn't enough to find any evidence." Espio told him.

"I did!" I said.

"Really, what?" Vector asked.

"Well, someone dragged me over here, but I couldn't figure out who they were because they were invisible." I said.

"Really... hmm... who could it be..." Vector pondered.

"... It was me, Vector." Espio said.

Surprise lit Vector's face "What!? You did it! You're work with the kidnappers! How could you!" Vector accused.

"... Vector... how come you can solve mysteries, yet when it comes to common sense and obvious facts you are easily confused?" Espio asked the crocodile.

"How is it obvious that you are evil? You work with us, why would I have suspected you?" Vector answered.

"Dirty, lying double agent!" I yelled crossly "You are so cool! Who knew you could pretend to be the good guy so well!"

"..." Espio looked at me and Vector strangely.

"What's that look for?" Vector questioned "Are you trying to distract us so your evil friends can get us from behind? It isn't going to work!" he said, spinning around quickly "Oh, never mind." he said as he turned back around.

"..." Espio continued to stare unbelievingly at the two of us.

What does unbelievingly even mean anyways? Hey look, there's that butterfly again. Maybe I should make him part of the team. We need someone to replace Espio...

"Charmy? What are you looking at?" Espio asked.

"That." I said, pointing at the butterfly.

Espio looked in the direction I was pointing. "Good eye Charmy, NOW GET DOWN!" he yelled, diving to the ground and vanishing.

"What? Vector said before suddenly leaping into a nearby tree "Charmy, hide and seek!"

"Yippee!" I shouted, zipping into a bush.

"Thanks for drawing attention to yourself." Espio sarcastically told me.

"Your welcome!" I told him.

"Shh!" Vector shushed us.

"... I don't think it's looking anymore. I'm going in." Espio whispered to Vector.

"It's bound to see you!" Vector whispered back urgently.

"I'm invisible, Vector." Espio stated.

"Oh, yeah." he said.

After a short wait I heard a loud thud next to the bush I was in. I peeked out and saw... an evil looking fox staring back. It was dark brown, with eyes of pure red hatred. It's long tail, which was dark at the base, but grew lighter near the tip, swished back and forth threateningly. We stared at each other for a long time, neither one moving. Then it slowly walked towards the bush I was hiding in. I decided then and there to take the obvious course of action.

"Hi, who are you?" I asked the creature as I popped out of the bush "My name's Charmy, and it's so nice to meet you."

"... What?!" It asked surprisedly, stopping in its tracks.

"Oh, do you not like talking to strangers? Sorry, my bad. Maybe that was a bit to sudden." I said.

"... um... it's just that... I'm used to people just running away or attacking me. I've never met someone who actually talked to me. You aren't even slightly scared of me?" It asked.

"Oh, that's all. That happens a lot with me. So what's your name?" I repeated.

"... Name?"

"You don't have one? OH! I know, how about I give you a name?"

"O-okay then."

"Hmm... how about Reynard*?"

"Hmm... I don't know."

"Then Reynard it is!"

"Uh, Charmy?" Vector said, hopping down onto the path.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why are you talking to the enemy?" he asked.

"You mean Reynard?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." he answered.

"Because he's my friend, and friends talk to each other." I told him.

"Uh-huh. Do friends attack their friends friends?" he asked.

"Umm, I don't think so..." I answered.

"Then why is Espio passed out over there?" he finished.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry. I thought he was trying to attack me." Reynard said.

"He was." Vector said.

"Well then, that's why." Reynard stated.

"Don't worry Vector, it won't happen again now that Reynard is our friend!" I told him.

"Okay, if you say so... but don't think I'm letting my guard down." Vector told Reynard.

"Sure, whatever." Reynard said.

"So what are you doing around here anyway?" Vector questioned.

"Just thinking. I always come here when I want to think." Reynard told him.

"You were thinking very suspiciously." Vector said.

"Or so you think."

"Hey Espio, what do those two mean by think?" Charmy asked his unconscious friend.

"No, I don't want applesauce." Espio mumbled.

"Ah, I see." Charmy said "I must agree with Vector, you weren't wanting applesauce veeeery suspiciously."

"Huh?" said Vector and Reynard in confunison. I made that word up for whenever Vector and Espio get confused at the same time. Pretty neat, right? It's really fun to make up words, so I do it oft- OH! Vector's saying something! Talk to you later mind.

"-rmy! Charmy! Hello? Snap out of it already!" Vector yelled.

"Snap out of what?" I asked.

"Good, you're back. Now then, let's continue our interrogation!" Vector declared.

"What interrogation?"

"You know, Reynard's"

"Who's that?"

"The fox guy you were talking to earlier."

"Huh?"

"The one right next to me."

"Oh, okay then, yes, let's continue our interrogation of "Reynard"" I said warily.

"Why are you talking funny?" he asked.

"What do you mean, everything's absolutely fine..."

"Stop it already!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Huh?"

"Do you?"

"What are you talking about Charmy?"

"Vector... there's no one beside you..."

"WHAT!?" Vector said, swinging his head from side to side.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"What are you saying?! I'm not crazy! I'm not, I tell you!"

"Vector, it's okay. Don't worry. Just hand me the phone."

"No way!"

"Fine then. Sir? Could you restrain my friend for me?" I asked.

"Sure thing Charmy." he said, grabbing Vector's arms.

"Wait, what?!" Vector yelled in surprise, turning his head to look behind him.

"... Charmy." he said slowly.

"What?" I asked, slowly reaching for the phone.

"... The guy restraining me..." he continued

"What about him?"

"THAT'S Reynard!" he yelled angrily, jerking himself from Reynard's grasp.

"Oh, okay then."

"Why did you say there wasn't anyone there?"

"I said there wasn't anyone beside you, you should be less specific next time." I told him.

"... *sigh*" Vector sighed.

"Well then, now that that's settled... where's Espio?" I asked.

"Right here." said a voice behind me.

"Okay... then... ATTACK!" I shouted, turning around and tackling him to the ground. Or should I say attempting to tackle him. He is a ninja after all. Speaking of which... how come he got beat up?

"Charmy. What was that for?" Espio asked.

"How come?" I asked him.

"That's what I want to know."

"You don't know why you passed out?"

"... Actually, yes I do. But that's not what we're talking about right now."

"Yes we are."

"Fine. I passed out due to a rigorous training exercise to build up immunity to knockout gas. I've been taking heavy dosages every morning and have stayed up for the past four days withou- Espio really does like to talk a lot, doesn't he? It gets kinda boring. I wish he'd stop with the monotone. Then it might be a little more interesting. Hmm... what if he breathed some helium? Yes! Good idea! I think I'll try that! Huh, looks like I zoned out again... I should probably work on that.

"Charmy. Will you please tell me why you attacked me a moment ago?" Espio asked.

"I did no such thing!" I said defensively.

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Charmy. You did."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes, you did."

"Nuh-uh!"

"... Charmy, answer the question." he said, staring me straight in the eyes. I blinked first, but you know what? He's a ninja, and I'm a hyperactive (whatever that means) bee, so it wasn't very fair!

"Aw, you're no fun to argue with!" I pouted.

"... Answer." he told me.

"Fine... It's because... YOU'RE A DOUBLE AGENT!" I yelled suddenly, lunging at him.

"Charmy. Are you seriously that clueless?" Espio asked.

"Don't try to confuse me with your smarts! I'm immune to smartness!" I told him.

"... That's not something to be proud of, Charmy." he told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"... Hey look, my evil twin who is a double agent is getting away!" he shouted, pointing towards the entrance of the park.

"What!" I yelled in surprise "After him!"

"It's no use. He's long gone by now." Espio told me.

"Man! We almost had him too!" I griped. Espio and Vector looked at each other, then back at me. "What are you two doing?" I asked

"Staring contest." They told me. For some reason they have those sometimes after I say something. They never last very long though. I don't get them.

"Let's start looking for clues." Espio said.

"But what about the interrogation?" Vector asked.

"Vector... Espio isn't the double agent. It's his evil twin." I explained.

"Not Espio! Reynard!" Vector said.

"Oh, him? You should be more specific." I said.

"... *sigh*" Vector sighed.

"Should we tell him?" I whispered in Espio's ear.

"..." Espio answered. I took it as a yes.

"Hey, Vector... there's no one here but us three." I told Vector.

"... Like I'm falling for that one again! How gullible do you think I am?" he said, turning around. "... THERE REALLY ISN'T ANYONE HERE!"

"Told you so."

"But... but... I know he was here! I know it!"

"He who?"

"That fox guy, Reynard!"

"Oh, him. Yeah, but he left while we were talking." I explained.

"... Oh..." Vector replied "Well then, let's start looking for clues."

"Yippee!" I whooped, doing loop-de-loops in the air.

***Reynard is a French name which literally means fox.**

**So, second chapter's done! What do you think? If you don't like comedy then you should probably hurry up and leave. I promise there will be plenty more to come... hopefully. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Sidetracked

**Heyo! Next chapter time! But... why... what's the point... Oh yeah! RANDOMNESS!**

**Disclaimer: I got nothing but OCs**

**Chapter 3: Sidetracked**

"Espio, do your stuff!" Vector commanded him.

"Okay." Espio said.

"You can do it!" I encouraged before he walked off.

We were standing next to the first trail leading off from the park. Espio went off to search the park for clues while I checked for any signs of Tails having gone down the path. Having found something I called Vector over.

"See this?" I asked Vector, holding up a single strand of fur. "I'm pretty sure it's Tails's." I informed him.

**"**Are you sure?" Vector asked.

"Pretty sure. I found it on the leaf of a bush by the trail." I told him.

"So he went down that way?" Vector asked.

"Not necessarily." I explained "If that really is his hair, then it means that he at least passed by here. But it doesn't mean he went down that way."

"Hmm... you're right." Vector agreed "I wonder if Espio's found anything?"

"Who knows?" I said "I should probably check further down the trail for any other signs."

"Okay then, you do that. I'll stay back here and wait for Espio." Vector told me.

I headed down the path, looking back and forth for anything out of place or that might give me a clue on Tails's location. I couldn't find anything near the entrance, so I flew a little ways onward. While searching I noticed a really pretty flower. It smelled SO good. I got a little sidetracked... It's not my fault though! I am a bee after all... After a while Vector finally showed up to find me sniffing it.

"Charmy! What are you doing? We've been waiting for you forever!" Vector told me.

"Oh, sorry..." I said.

"Come on. It's almost dark. We better head back." Vector said.

"Okay." I said, downcast.

We headed back to the trail entrance. Espio was standing at the entrance. The three of us started towards the park gate together. As we walked out it we heard something off to the right.

"What could it be?" I asked.

"Sounds like trouble!" Vector exclaimed "Let's check it out."

We ran towards the sound to find a dangerous looking motorcycle gang surrounding a group of teenage cats.

"Leave us alone!" one of the cats demanded.

"Since when are you the one giving the orders?" one of the motorcyclists asked "You bumped into the boss. Next time try watching where you're going!"

"Fine, I'll watch, so get lost already!"

"Don't think you're getting off so easily!" motorcyclist 1 yelled "We have to punish you now."

"Yeah! Let's teach 'em a lesson!" another one agreed. Glaring at the group evilly. A few of the cats shuffled back in fear.

"Teach who a lesson?" Vector asked.

"Huh?" motorcyclist 2 said in surprise, spinning around to see us.

"Oh looky there. Seems some idiots decided to play hero! Well then, it'd be a shame to let them down." the gang leader said, stepping forward to face us.

"Really? Where?" I asked, swinging my head back and forth.

"He's one-third right, at least." Espio mumbled under his breath.

"What do you mean, where? I'm talking about you three!" the leader informed me.

"Oh. Well then, allow me to introduce myself! I'm idiot number three, Charmy Bee!" I told him "Hey! That rhymes! Cool!"

"Are you mocking me! I'll make you pay! ATTACK!" he exclaimed, pointing at us. All the motorcyclists ran towards us, shouting loudly. Vector got in a battle stance and Espio reached for his throwing stars while I flew around erratically to confuse the motorcyclists.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" asked a voice.

"Huh?" everyone said in unison, turning towards the source of the voice. Then the motorcyclists froze up completely.

"Is this stupid thing magic or something?" Stop said, referring to the large white letters on his chest.

"Don't stop!" the leader yelled at his gang.

"Huh? Don't do what?" Stop asked him.

"What?" the leader asked.

"Stop? Why are you here?" Vector asked.

"Hmm... something about a runaway hotdog stand and chasing it and being unconscious in a bush." Stop summarized.

"Uh... okay then..." Espio said.

"Stop! Nice to see you! It's been a while, hasn't it?" I said gleefully.

"Charmy! What's up? We should blow something up again sometime." Stop said.

"He says that as if it's a completely normal everyday thing..." Vector said quietly.

"Get them already!" the leader ordered. The gang members started to react, when they suddenly all fell unconscious. "What's going on!" he shouted in surprise.

"Well, let's see... I think there's a party at someone's house tonight... and a couple of guys had a duel earlier today..." I started.

"What are you talking about?" the leader asked.

"Don't even ask." Vector warned him.

"... Okay then. So, what happened?" the leader asked.

"Sleeping gas." Espio told him.

"Oh. Well then... BYE!" the leader said, turning and running for his life.

"You guys okay?" Vector asked the cats.

"Yeah, thanks." said the one who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"You're thanks!" I said.

"Huh?" he asked

"Seriously, just act like you understand unless you want to fry your brain." Vector informed him.

"Okay then..." he said.

"Ooh! Fried brain! Is that some kind of delicacy? It sounds tasty!" I interjected.

"Uh-huh, sure." Espio said.

"... How do you understand him?" the cat asked.

"Most of the time, we don't." Vector said.

"Oh, I see." the cat said.

Espio and Vector continued to converse with him and the others while I went over to talk to Stop.

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Mainly trying to survive." he told me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, I don't have a job or anything, so I have no way of making money. I really don't know what to do. I tried applying for demolition expert, but I think the interview didn't go so well..."

"What happened?"

"Well, I just answered the questions he asked, and told him some things about me. I really don't know what happened after that... but I do remember him backed up in the corner looking extremely scared and calling out for the security team to take me away. I wonder what did happen..." Stop trailed off.

"He probably was just in awe of your love of explosives. It must've frightened him to see someone more dedicated to blowing stuff up than himself." I told him.

"You're right, that's probably what happened." he agreed.

"Charmy!" Vector called "We need to get going!"

"Okay!" I called back "Oh, by the way, do you know of any jobs Stop could apply for?" I asked Vector.

"How about a traffic cop?" Espio suggested.

"Anything?" I prompted.

"Like I said, traffic cop!" Espio repeated.

"Espio, can you please let Vector speak." I told him.

"*sigh*" Espio sighed.

"Hmm... nothing I can think of." Vector told me. I heard a thump as Espio fell over in shock.

"Oh, that's too bad." I said.

"Um, I've got an idea..." one of the cats said timidly.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Well, maybe he could be a traffic cop?" she suggested.

"Good idea!" I said. I heard another thump. "Hey Espio, you okay? You keep falling over."

"I'm fine." Espio mumbled into the ground.

"Good!" I said.

"Come on you two! We gotta get home! It's getting really late!" Vector told us.

"Bye Stop!" I called before walking over to the cat that had suggested the job for Stop. "Welcomes!" I told her.

"Hurry up Charmy!" Vector repeated.

"Coming!" I called, flying after Espio and him.

"Your welcome!" the cat called after me. In the distance I heard one of the cats ask her how she could understand me. Just before I flew out of hearing distance I heard her answer.

"I don't" she told him.

As I climbed up the steep hill I thought long and hard about where Tails could be. Then I realized... why was I taking so long just to climb some hill? I need to go full throttle and get this over with so I can look for the little guy! I zoomed up the hill and searched all over. Not finding it I headed towards the next place it might be. As I ran along, I passed a large, circular, white, brick area with lots of pillars around the edges.

"Hey, isn't this where we found Shadow "fighting" Eggman that one time? That sure was a strange trip." I reminisced. I started to leave when a hotdog stand appeared in the middle of the "field".

"Ooh! Chilidog time!" I exclaimed, rushing over to it. As I reached it a figure stepped into view.

"Hi there!" I mumbled incoherently, his mouth stuffed full of chilidogs.

"Sonic Hedgehog!" the figure shouted "You are searching for Knuckles's digging claws, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is that I know where they are!" the figure told me.

"Really, where?" I asked.

"I have prepared a challenge for you! Follow this map. If you make it to the end then I shall present them to you as a reward for completing the challenge!" he told me as a map appeared in front of me.

"That's it? This'll be easy!" I said confidently, grabbing the map.

"Good luck!" the figure said as he disappeared.

**Subplot successfully added! Mission accomplished. Achievement unlocked: Pointlessness! So then, thoughts? I hope you liked it! Is it humorous enough? Please review!**


	4. The Next Day

**Sorry for the long wait. Stuff happened, so i've been busy lately. Anyways! Onwards to the next keyboard bash! I mean chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs**

**Chapter 4: The Next Day**

"So then, we really didn't find anything, did we?" Vector said.

"Nope!" I agreed.

"Actually, I found something." Espio said.

"What?!" Vector asked.

"Well... I don't know if it's very important, but I found a yellow screwdriver hidden under some leaves by what appears to be an old, rundown trail." Espio told him, pulling said object out of his personal hammer space. (What? It's not like that many people have pockets. Where do you think Amy stores all those HAMMERS anyway?)

"Really? Do you think it could be Tails's?" Vector asked.

"Hmm... doesn't he always carry around some tools with him?" I asked.

"That's what I was thinking. And it's been heavily used, yet still looks in good shape. Only Tails would keep his tools in such good condition instead of buying new ones." Espio added.

"That's it!" Vector exclaimed.

"What's it?" Espio asked.

"I know what happened now! Tails really was kidnapped!" Vector explained.

"Huh?" Espio said "Again with the kidnapping story?"

"Isn't it obvious? Tails left his precious tools like a trail of breadcrumbs! He's a genius, so it makes sense that he would think of it." Vector told him.

"That's it! It all makes sense now!" I exclaimed.

"Look, now you've got Charmy all hyped up again." Espio chastised.

"I've figured it out!" I said "I know who did it!"

"Really?!" Vector asked.

"The answer lies, I mean sits, right in front of you! Can't you see?" I said "The perpetrator is... ESPIO!"

"... You've got to be joking..." Espio muttered.

"Why would you think that?" Vector questioned.

"Who's so against the idea of a kidnapping? Espio! Who has the ability to kidnap someone in broad daylight without a single person seeing them? Espio! Who has a motive for kidnapping Tails? ESPIO!" I declared.

"... So, would you like to tell me my motive?" Espio asked.

"Jealousy!" I answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, doesn't Tails get all the attention while your ignored even though you yourself are a much more skilled sidekick than he is? Doesn't it make you jealous?" I accused.

"Charmy, I'm a _NINJA_. Being unnoticed is part of the job description. Besides, why would I want attention in the first place?" Espio shot back.

"For no apparent reason." I explained.

"... You were so logical up until this point, you just had to ruin it." Espio said sadly.

"Logical? Lo-gic-al... what does that mean exactly?" I asked him.

"Never mind." Espio answered.

"Anyways, we should probably check things out at that trail Espio was talking about. Let's go, gang!" Vector exclaimed, leaping up and dashing towards the door suddenly.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" I said, hitting the wall, again, on my way out.

"You two never change, do you?" Espio asked, hurrying after us.

"Change? What does that mean?" I asked.

"Yep, you sure don't." I heard Espio mutter softly.

"Um... Vector?" Espio asked. We were all hiding in a large bush by the main park entrance.

"What? Do you not understand the plan?" Vector asked.

"No. Not really." Espio said.

"Okay, then I'll go over it one last time." Vector said "Are you guys listening?"

"Uh-huh." We answered.

"Here goes, Espio turns invisible and climbs up the wall. When he reaches the top he jumps off and Charmy flies him to the destination. I will casually walk in the front gate, whistling loudly to distract anyone who might be watching." Vector explained "Any questions?"

"I've got one." Espio said.

"What?" Vector asked.

"Why do we have to do this?" Espio said.

"... Because it's cooler than just walking in the park normally." Vector admitted.

"... At least you're being honest." Espio sighed.

"Any more questions?" Vector repeated "No? Let's do this!"

We executed are plan without any flaws (As far as I know. It's hard to tell if you're doing something wrong when Espio keeps whispering something about going the wrong way. Seriously, doesn't he realize I need to focus on the mission?!) and made it safely to the path. It was old, overgrown, and ugly (Which I then tried to say five times fast... it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.).

"Charmy." Vector said, getting my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"I want you to check the trail. Report back to us at any sign of trouble." Vector told me.

"Roger!" I said, pushing back a branch and beginning my journey. It was a very strange journey. Why? It's mine, do you really need to ask?

Continuing down the path, having finished talking to the reader(s) (Take that fourth wall!), I found it harder and harder to get through the thick swath of undergrowth which had grown onto the path. I was about to give up and go back when I noticed an opening in the side of the trail up ahead. Pushing onwards I managed to make it to the opening, and what I saw was extremely random.

"Heehoohoohahaha!" Tails laughed, rolling around in the valley below. I thought it was a very original laugh. Most people would think he was insane. Which he probably was at the moment.

He looked malnourished (I think... I don't quite understand the meaning but it seemed like a good way to describe him.) and tired. As if he hadn't done anything but laugh this entire time (We'll never know... but that gave me a very funny mental picture.). Remembering Vector's warning I decided it would be best if I let them decide what to do next. I turned around and headed back down the path... it took me a while before I realized I could fly over the low branches and prickly bushes. When I got back I gave them a full report on what I had seen. We went back home to discuss what we should do next. Seeing as Vector wanted to stay "inconspicuous" (I honestly don't understand that word either.) we left one at a time in 30 minute intervals (Huh?). I went first because I'm "restless" (Somebody take a hint and just spell out what you mean already!) and might attract attention, and Espio had to go last since he's "patient" (ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Oh, wait... I think I actually know what this one means.). I headed out of the park, and made a beeline (Pun totally intended... I think... it depends on whether or not that means what I think it does.) for home. But I inevitably (... I don't even care anymore.) got distracted.

"Hey, Charmy!" called Reynard from up ahead.

"Reynard?" I said, surprised "What's up?"

"Nothing much." He said "So, what have you been up to?"

"Just checking out the park with Vector and Espio." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone... but we're detectives." I said.

"Uh... I'm pretty sure you're allowed to tell people that. How else would you get business?" Reynard questioned.

"Really? Oh... then I should probably put our sign back up." I said.

"... So... why are you checking out the park?" Reynard repeated.

"We're looking for Tails. No one's seen him for a while, and people are getting a bit worried." I explained.

"So you're doing it for free?" He asked.

"No, our client asked us to." I said.

"Oh. So who's that?" Reynard pried.

"Cream." I informed him "OH NO! I broke the confidentiality contract! I'm not supposed to reveal any information unless told so... this is bad..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Reynard assured me.

"Thanks Reynard!" I said gratefully.

"No problem, see you later!" He called, walking away.

"Bye!" I called back before returning to returning home (Well that sounds better in my head. Good thing I'm not saying it out loud.).

"*yawn* This is boring." I complained, smashing yet _another_ bothersome SWATBOT into bits and pieces. "Isn't this supposed to be a challenge?"

"Why hello there." said a voice from behind.

"Huh? Who's there?" I asked, spinning around.

"It is I! The great first boss!" announced a short figure. I couldn't tell what it was because it silhouetted by the setting sun.

"Umm... I don't think that's something to be proud of..." I told it.

"You think I wanted this rank?! I'm just trying to be positive about the position I ended up with! You try being a first boss!" It yelled angrily.

"Oh, sorry, my bad." I said apologetically.

"Uh, well... thanks... maybe I overreacted a little bit..." It replied. Silence followed.

"... This is awkward..." I said.

"Yep, it sure is..." It agreed. There was another pause.

"... Anyways, what exactly are you?" I asked.

"Huh, me? I'm a cameo." It answered.

"A what?" I asked.

"A cameo. I come from another game's universe." It explained.

"I... see. So... what cameo are you?" I asked more specifically.

"I'm a koopa." the koopa stated "The name's Kooper."

"... I see... a koopa... as a boss..." I said.

"Hey! Don't look down on me!" Kooper yelled "I fought alongside Mario, you know! I'm stronger than I look!"

"Uh-huh... well then, I'll be leaving." I told him, walking away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Kooper shouted, chasing after me.

"See ya later!" I called over my shoulder, running off before he could catch up.

"I'LL GET YOU!" He vowed.

"Is this _seriously_ supposed to be a challenge?" I asked myself as I headed towards the next location on the map.

**Chapter ****_FINALLY_**** finished. I can't believe how long this took me. I'm really out of it. So, how was it? Thanks for reading, and please review! I'd love to hear your opinion!**

**-signed, (*OUIU90fmUCj0dim(OP)U0f9i,k0k3j09-=F-I**

**(What? Didn't I say there would be a keyboard bash?)**


End file.
